narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jōgourami
|image=Shuten_Douji_Flagon.png |kanji=上戸 恨み |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Jōgourami |literal english=Regretting Drinker's Bad Habits |english tv=Drinker's Regret |related tools=Benihisago, Kohaku no Jōhei |users=Shuten Dōji |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Gunki Monogatari |tool media=Anime, Manga }} is undoubtedly the primary weapon of choice for the and is also his most treasured personal possession. The creation of this gourd has it’s roots stemming from a combination of the legendary Kohaku no Jōhei and the revered Benihisago. When it was first crafted by the oni during his banishment from the Land of Demons, he and those whom witnessed it considered it a countenance of flawless craftsmanship. Shuten Dōji was continuously fond of the brewing arts ever since he was old enough to participate and even perceive in the making of it. He chose the path of drinking not only from a philosophical standpoint but he also chose it due to the untapped potential of creating it. Even though, he enjoyed the act of drinking profound mixtures of fruits, spices among other things, transporting batches during his travels proved to be an annoyance. Therefore, he put much thought into creating a flagon that could hold various amounts of his . Appearance Within the Land of Demons, the question "could the Jōgourami be considered alive?" has churned the mind of its denizens and philosophical shinobi since its creation however, it a question that can only be answered by it's creator. From the outside, the mystical gourd appears to covered in aquamarine scales which actually come from a legendary creature whom has made it's home within Shuten Dōji's Divine Mirror, the Hydra. The gourds primary resilience to elemental chakra natures appear to have stemmed from these legendary scales. Shuten Dōji painstakingly harvested the scales from the Hydra's main body once it was already captured. The scales had to be boiled for 12 hours and then sewn to together to form the outer casing. From here, the hydra scales were cemented to the leather casing surrounding the gourd and was stretched for three days. The harvesting process along with binding the scales to the gourd base took approximately several days but as you can see, the patience was worth the admiration. Slivers of the Hydra's tail were adorned along each half of the gourd to provide improved aesthetics and depth. The gourd appears to mimic the movements of breathing to further confuse those whom bear witness to it. Much like the Samehada, the gourd shows an pertinent affection towards its owner, Shuten Dōji and as a nod to the sword, the gourd also grows more menacing as it produces more dark chakra and dark natural energy. Abilities The gourd is unique amongst other weapons is that it in fact shares Shuten Dōji's ambient chakra signature and even it’s own chakra pathway. As such, it can be deduced to saying that this weapon is indeed sentient in nature. The mystical gourd share Shuten Dōji's dark chakra, chakra and the abnormal kilter towards natural energy. In an unusual aspect, the gourd amplifies negative thoughts and evil intent into those near it and uses this negative energy to produce dark chakra. In the event to where it is incapable of producing dark chakra through negative intent or through chakra absorption, the gourd will process natural ambient energy into its negative counterpart which can be used to amplify Shuten Dōji's abilities. The dark chakra produced by the Jōgourami is comparable to the . Therefore, even if Shuten Dōji expends his current supply of dark chakra, he can easily procure more from the gourd. The durability of the gourd is comparable to that of stronger organic substances. Much like the Kohaku no Jōhei, the Jōgourami is capable of a powerful suction that effects those other than Shuten Dōji by unwilling drawing them in to the divine sake within the flagon. Opponent’s can be drawn in to the infallible suction caused by the gourd by merely channeling Shuten Dōji's chakra into it. The method works against any form of obstacles regardless of their size however, the suctions process takes longer for larger opponent’s. Once the suction is started Shuten Dōji and render the process null by halting his chakra flow from within the gourd. During intense combat situations, the oni can use the gourd for more physical measures such as swinging it at an opponent or combining with his deadly arts. Within the gourd lies a somewhat flawless storage fūinjutsu that allows Shuten Dōji to store unrealistic amounts of his various brews into one storage container. Category:SahaTo